Nefarious Nights
by theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: Belle accidentally spills wine on Gold.


Belle French swished her wine loosely around the bottom of her glass enjoying the light aroma the deep burgundy liquid gave off. The scene before her was still relaxed enough that she could close her eyes and pretend she was actually at some vineyard somewhere enjoying the sun and maybe some cheese.

She took a sip, the liquid smoothly sliding down her throat. It was good. If there was one thing Regina could be counted on for, it was a well thought out party and good wine. She adjusted the beaded bodice of her evening gown. It had already begun to itch. She didn't even want to remember how much it cost, because then she'd be annoyed that the fabric was less than perfect.

Another sip of wine. This party, Regina's largest of the year, was a necessity for her as one of the primary donors to her business. _Nefarious Nights_, a company that catered to letting its clients 'explore their darkest fantasies', hosted a biannual gala where the donors, such as Belle, could come see what exactly they were investing in without having to be caught indulging in their services.

Jefferson Hattinson, her best friend from college, had stumbled upon the company's 'discreet club location' in a quest for "new design inspiration" and had convinced her that it was worth sinking some of the large fortune she'd stumbled upon when she'd sold her first manuscript.

Belle giggled slightly. If only Regina knew how much she'd indulged in her company's services.

She'd been sulking in a bar one evening, writing random phrases on a napkin of all things, when an extremely well dressed man with a cane had slammed his hand against the wooden surface and demanded a scotch, immediately.

Belle wasn't about to let this man's story pass her by, so she'd slid over and politely asked what was the matter. Three hours and two glasses of scotch a piece, they'd retreated to his hotel room and the rest was, well, history.

Ian Gold worked as the "experienced gentleman" in Regina's wheelhouse. He claimed some women found his 'distinguished features and accent enticing'.

Belle certainly agreed.

According to what Ian told her, he'd be in attendance tonight, but as a part of the 'show', dressed up as an example of some of the kinks a client could choose when ordering a partner for the evening. Belle took another long sip of her beverage. She couldn't wait to see what Ian would represent.

Logically, he'd represent what he actually stood for, an older silver fox, but he'd confided in her that everyone employed by_Nights_drew numbers to determine what kink they'd be portraying for the evening. He claimed it was only fair that everyone have the opportunity to think about some of the more adventurous choices in case they ever ended up with a client that wanted something different.

A murmur in the crowd drew Belle's gaze up towards the grand staircase that dominated the back wall of the hall. Sure enough, the esteemed members of_ Nefarious Nights_ were all lined up and ready to descend, in charge of mingling with the patrons that kept their livelihood afloat.

Belle craned her head up, trying to catch a glimpse of Ian, but all she could see was Regina ascending the makeshift stage in some gaudy feathered outfit. There was no way she hadn't realized what a mistake it had been to wear.

Regina clapped lightly next to the microphone, calling for attention. "Thank you all so much for joining me and my colleagues tonight to celebrate all the darkness within you." She smiled as a smattering of applause sounded. "It is thanks to your great generosity that we're able to remain open and operational, educating the world on what it means to find pleasure. Please enjoy the food and the company, and don't forget to peruse my sampling, if you know what I mean."

She winkled lasciviously at the crowd as the applause sounded again, louder this time, before moving off the stage. The background music, some classical piece, kicked up again and Belle got her first glimpse of one of the_ Nights'_ infamous BDSM get ups on a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair.

She was quite beautiful.

Maybe it'd be worth speaking with Ian about 'trying something different', or maybe just adding something…or someone.

She brought the wineglass up to her lips, smiling lightly as heat spiraled through her thoughts of tying Ian to the bed and working him over, being helped along by the redhead. The thoughts were having a larger effect on her than she'd imagined. The heat tightening her stomach helped along by the wine she kept ingesting.

The red head was moving swiftly through the room, and Belle turned with her, not quite sure why she was unwilling to let the sight of her go.

She hurried forward through people as the redhead stuck to the perimeter and had almost caught sight of her full length again when she ran into something solid, the wine she was holding flying out of her glass.

Belle instinctively jumped back, almost twenty seven years of womanhood having taught her to keep her clothes away from flying liquid. The person she'd run into was not so lucky, however, with the deep red color seeping into their quite lovely purple gown.

"I am so so sorry." Belle exclaimed, looking down over herself to make sure any splashes hadn't caught onto the periwinkle tulle. A small grunt answered her apology and Belle's head snapped up so fast it felt like it was on some kind of spring. Standing before her, looking quite dashing in his floor length purple evening dress was none other than Ian Gold.

"I believe you got wine on my dress." Belle clasped a hand over her mouth, a small giggle escaping out the corners.

"Something different in your life lately?" She inquired.

"You know as well as I do that cross dressing is quite a popular add on." His mouth tightened in annoyance as he rubbed at the stain, the wine already spreading throughout the soft silk.

Belle grabbed his hands, "Don't do that, you'll set the stain in faster." His adorably confused eyes made Belle want to laugh again…laugh and then find that redhead.

"Come on, let's run to the powder room and get you cleaned up. I can't have you walking around with my stains on your lovely dress." She paused, a blush stealing over her features, "And you do look very lovely."

Ian's face changed, his wolf-like smile taking command of his features. "What's this? Does my beauty wish for something else to play with perhaps?"

Belle grabbed his hand, pulling him forwards towards the bathroom, noting with delight the redhead had just gone in herself. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I just want to play with a different kind of stain."


End file.
